Covered In Skin
by hardxcandy16
Summary: The fanfiction is back! Cuddy has hired a woman to watch over House, and only House and Wilson know how the girl truly is. This fanfic contains slash, smut, and drug use. House/Wilson/OC


**Full Summery;** Cuddy has decided to take a much needed vacation so she can spend time with her daughter, Rachel. In order to do this, however, she's had to hire and assistant to watch over House and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble while she is gone. The woman's name is Roxanne Harrison. A twenty-five year old with a PHD in Pediatric care. First day coming in, House can already tell there is more to this girl than meets the eye. Of course, he's right. Roxanne has everyone fooled on who she really is and what her true methods are to handle someone like House. She uses her good looks and sex appeal to get what she wants from him and to make him do what she wants. This little vixen ends up being in the lives of both House and Wilson at the same time, who have a sexual relationship together that no one knows about. Will anyone find out about the little affair between the three of them? Find out.

**Ratings/Pairings;** This fanfiction is rated NC-17/M for mature language, strong sexual content, and drug use. Pairings are House/Wilson/OC, House/Wilson, with a small mention of Thirteen/Foreman.

**Disclaimer;** Of course, I don't own shit. Even though I wish I owned the House M.D. franchise because I'd make it my first order of business to have Wilson admit to House that he is the love of his life and House admits it as well. Haha, I'm just a silly Hilson fan girl. This isn't my first time writing smut, but it is my first time writing slash and a House fanfiction. So, critizim is welcomed. I got the title idea from the song Colorblind by Counting Crows, just so you know.

**Covered In Skin**

House rubbed the stubble of his jaw as he checked his E-mails of the day, glad that his team was off doing some sort of test on a new patient that he hardly gave a damn about. It wasn't all that interesting of a case. It was one of those that he had no choice but to take. One that Cuddy shoved down his throat in order to look busy around the hospital. It was a rarity that he'd agree to a case he didn't pick himself, but he had this time around just to get Cuddy off his back. He couldn't handle her complaints today. Not with his leg throbbing like a bitch and his Vicodin supply running low. He popped two in his mouth as he maneuvered the mouse to a new message in his E-mail box. He double clicked the link as he read over the subscription information to a recent porn site he had signed up for quickly. A smirk tugged on his lips as he decided to go on the website right there at work. It wasn't like his team, or Cuddy, or Wilson, or even the fucking janitor hadn't seen him look up his fare share of porn. It wasn't a rarity for him to do so, and it didn't seem to bother anyone. Either that, or they just kept their mouth's shut so they wouldn't get yelled at or mocked to. It wouldn't have mattered to him even if someone had told him to stop. It's not like he was going to actually listen to them in the first place.

The site was called Naughty Files. A site dedicated to three some and orgy sex. It, for some reason, had always been a particular thing that had turned on House. Any type of three some action, or orgy whether it was all girl, all guy, or co-ed. It didn't really matter to him. It was just one more thing that had turned him on. He scrolled threw the pictures, some of them were co-ed, others were gay couples. House didn't have a preference sexually. He didn't know what to label himself as. He wasn't heterosexual, that was for damn sure, but he wasn't homosexual either. He figured he was bisexual, perhaps, but he'd never admit that to anyone. He had remembered once when he had gotten into a conversation with Wilson about sexual preferences and Wilson had asked him what he considered himself as. House had replied with a 'I take what I can get' type of comment. It had been the day he had actually came out, cryptically, to Wilson. To House's own amusement, Wilson wasn't exactly the straightest toothpick in the box. He had a feeling that was the case. Figured that Wilson's own sexual side had a lot to do with his divorces. That, and the man couldn't keep his pants zipped around a man or a woman for under five seconds if they were attractive enough. Guess House was attractive _enough._

No one knew of the said _'relationship'_, or whatever you'd want to call it, that House and Wilson shared with each other. On the surface at Princeton, everyone figured it was one of those friendships that was always on the verge of breaking. No one had any idea how many times it had been pushed to the limit. The relationship they shared had been to hell and back again, and yet they stayed together. No one knew that sex was the main factor of them being able to stay together. Only the two of them knew about that large detail. House didn't quite remember when they had, had sex for the first time. Their first time had been an angry moment that, even though Wilson wanted to forget, House couldn't. He looked forward to angry sex between him and Wilson now because of that night. He needed the pleasurable pain that was caused from Wilson when he'd fuck him from behind without lobe, or when he'd bite down on his skin so hard he'd almost draw blood. People thought that Wilson was genital and kind. House, he know better than that. Knew the actual side to Wilson that he didn't let anyone else see. Not even his old wives. You were a very privileged person, or a son-of-a-bitch like House to get to see the dominate side of Wilson. House figured both those labels matched him now.

One might wonder, if a man was in pain so much, then why have painful sex? Well, much to House's chagrin, it was the only thing that got him off. Sure, he had held back the true side of him from many people. From his high school crush, to the college room mate he would shag when he was drunk, to Stacy, ect. He didn't hold much back from Wilson, however, and he was impressed by how much the man could take from him without cracking. But, he still couldn't get himself to have the regular, non pain induced sex that everyone did so easily. He needed to feel something during intercourse whether it was just a simple scratch of nails down his back, or a slight tug on his salt and pepper colored hair. Some sort of physical pain, other than the annoying throbbing that was coming from his leg. He needed to know that he could hurt other places other than his _fucking_ stupid leg of his. What House liked, most of all, was getting smacked. He didn't care where. He preferred his face, or his ass, but where ever it was, he loved the feeling. Most of the hookers that'd ride his cock would go along with the slapping fetish. Sometimes, when he'd get done with sex, he'd look like he had just been apart of a bar fight. He remembered the time when Wilson had backhanded him to hard and left a purple bruise against his eye.

Chase had made another poll because of it. Who hit House? The choices were Wilson, Foreman, Cuddy, and the nurse in the Clinic named Beth that had always hated House. Pretty much everyone had voted on Foreman. House remembered when the results were tallied and he say Foreman's name in bold letters on the sheet of paper Chase had in his hands, he snorted to himself and just left it at that. Yeah, like Foreman would ever grow the balls to actually punch him. He'd love to see him attempt it. Of course he wouldn't. Foreman wouldn't dare to, even if he felt like it. Why? No one knew. Deep down it was probably because Foreman respected House, even though he'd never and hate to admit it. House didn't give a damn. He had been hit several of times out of the bedroom. His face was rough in the first place. He could take a punch or two. House sat back in his computer chair, examining the position the three naked girls were in together. He tilted his head to the side slightly, examining it in a way that almost looked like he had never seen the position before. He had, of course. Once in real life, actually. The girls were all giving oral to each other, forming an almost triangular like figure with their bodies. He rubbed the smooth wooden handle of his cane, wondering if there was any possible chance he could get out of work with Wilson unnoticed. He needed an afternoon pick-me-up since his bottle of Vicodin was down to four pills. Once he heard his glass door open to his office, and the clinking sound of heels pounding a hard floor, then carpet, he knew it was a fat chance.

"What in God's name are you looking at?" Lisa Cuddy asked incredulously as she placed a hand on her hip. Her other hand had a file in it.

"Porn," House answered simply without tearing his eyes from the computer modator, "you act like it's shocking."

"Sadly, it's not." Cuddy sighed as she set the file down on the desk. He tore his eyes away from the computer screen, meeting Cuddy's scolding glance. He rolled his eyes as he exited out of the page. He would've usually just let the glance slid, but he didn't have enough drugs in his system to deal with her.

"Please don't hit me, mother. I'm just a growing boy that's curious about the female body!" House's tone was as childish as he could make it as he turned his chair back toward the front of his desk. Cuddy rolled her eyes slightly.

"You have a computer at home."

"Yeah, but I get lonely and tense during work hours. Jenna Jameson is my only hope for survival by this point." House shrugged slightly, his blue eyes glanced to the file in her hand.

"I'm assuming that file is for me," he snatched it out of her hand before she could even think twice, "what is it? Your secret love letters that you've finally gotten the balls to give me?"

Cuddy snorted, "Hardly. And it's not for you, thank you very much."

"Then why bring it with you?" House asked as he looked over the file. His eyes settled on the words blond, twenty-five, female, and 'possible candidate for House's assistant'. House raised a brow as he looked up toward Cuddy with a glare. An assistant? Was she fucking serious?

"What the hell is this? Possible candidate for House's assistant? When the fuck was I going to be told I'm getting someone else to look over me?" he asked in a irritated tone as he laid the file on his desk. Cuddy sighed softly under her breath.

"Actually the 'possible' was about to become 'official'. I was about to call her when I saw three naked women on your computer screen. This is a hospital, just incase you forgot that fact." Cuddy said as she took the file away from House. House didn't care about her scolding him for looking up porn. All he cared about was why the hell she was hiring an assistant for him.

"Cuddy, I don't need a damned assistant, alright? It's bad enough I have to deal with the morons for a team that I have, and now I have to deal with another idiot by my side?" House argued, watching as Cuddy leaned against the desk. If he wasn't pissed at her right now, he'd comment on the black tank top she was wearing under a black suit jacket that made her breast look almost a full D. It was pleasing to the eyes, no doubt, but he couldn't tear himself away from his subject to care, nor comment on her fun bags.

"Listen, Greg," Cuddy said in an impatient voice, only calling him Greg when she was annoyed or pissed, "I need someone to keep an eye on you while I take care of Rachel. I'm tried of being away from my child. I'm tried of watching her via webcam. I'm tired of having to fucking worry all the time if the babysitter is doing the right thing. So, in order for me to actually have a couple weeks to myself, I hired someone that can handle you. Cameron might not be able to, but I have a feeling this girl will."

"Have you forgotten you're the dean of medicine, or….?" his voice trailed as he stared at her blankly.

"I can work from home. Cameron is going to run over the paperwork and such that needs to be done on a daily basis, and take any phone calls that need to be taken. While she's taking care of that, the woman that I'm hiring will be in charge of watching over you, making sure you don't kill your patient. You'll have to go to her for consults, as well."

"Cuddy, she's twenty-five years old! You're even stupider than what I thought you were."

"She's fresh out of college. Has a masters degree in Pediatric care, so she knows how to handle your childish ass," Cuddy paused for a moment before she continued, "she's smart. I've interviewed her already. She can handle you too, I can already tell."

"How could you tell from a interview that she could handle the horribleness that is me?" House mocked as he crossed his arms. His back leaning against the swiveled computer chair of his office.

"Well, for one , she has a dry sense of humor. She used to volunteer at a rehabilitation center, so she knows how to handle addicts."

"I'm in pain!" House cut her off, waving toward his injured leg. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"And I'm sure the bottle of pills a day is helping the problem!" Cuddy complained back as she placed her hands on her hips. Her stance mimicked Wilson's to the T. House didn't like it when Wilson did that stance, but he hated it even more when she did it.

"What's this woman's name?" House asked in an uninterested tone. Cuddy opened the file quickly, scanning the name to make sure she had it right.

"Roxanne Harrison." Cuddy announced after closing the file. House's brows scrunched together.

"She has a stripper name?"

"I…guess?" Cuddy said in a unsure tone. A smirk tugged on House's mouth, turning into his infamous crooked smile.

"You've been to a strip club before. There is always a girl named Roxanne. It's the most popular stripper name out there. I thought you knew that since you were in the stripping business back in high school."

"What!" Cuddy started, "I was not!"

House shrugged, "Could've fooled me, C cup."

"I don't need this right now," Cuddy started once again, waving off the comment he had just made, "I have to make this phone call, then get back to work."

"One question. How long will you be gone?" House had to know.

"A month, perhaps. Maybe two. I haven't used up my vacation days in years, thanks to you. Now that I'm able to use them, I'm going all out." Cuddy answered.

"So, for at least a month, you won't be here?"

"But Roxanne will." Cuddy reminded him before he got any ideas. She could already see the mischievous twinkle in his bright blue eyes. The only thing that had ever shown a shed of innocence was those damn eyes of his.

"Ah, yes. My stripper Roxanne." House had actually almost chuckled to himself at the joke. Cuddy rolled her eyes for the hundredth time toward him.

"If she has any problems with you, I swear to God.."

"What? You'll use that hairbrush in your drawer in your office for more than just brushing your hair? I'd be game for that." House smirked smugly toward her.

"Ugh, shut up," Cuddy sighed as she turned on her heel, turning her head back to him before she left, "do your damn clinic duty hours."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" House exclaimed as he watched her walk out the door. He turned his head to the side as he watched her, examining her ass in the tight skirt she wore.

*******************************

"Why can't _you _keep an eye on me?" House complained for the hundredth time to Wilson as he took another large bite of the Kung Pow chicken on his paper plate. Wilson just shook his head slightly. His eyes glued to the TV set in front of them. The L Word was on tonight. New episode.

"Hello!" House yelled, poking his friend with his cane hard in his calf, "I'm fucking talking here!"

"For Christ sake, House! I get it, you're pissed off because someone is babysitting you. Maybe if you weren't such an ass to Cuddy all the time and cause so much trouble, you wouldn't be going threw this situation. You bring this on yourself, you know? All you have to blame is yourself." Wilson finally gave his too sense which wasn't what House wanted to hear, but knew it was coming.

"You are so not getting laid tonight." House said after a moment of silence. Wilson snorted as he glanced toward House.

"Yeah…okay," Wilson laughed this time, "I'd like to see you go without sex when I'm sleeping in the same bed as you without my shirt and pants on."

"It's not all about the physical, you know." House mocked as he snatched the Lo Mein from Wilson's hand. Wilson glared momentarily at House before he picked up an egg roll and took a bite of it.

"Since when?" Wilson retorted mid chewing.

"Since never." House answered back as he shoved the Lo Mein into his mouth.

"What's so bad about having an assistant," Wilson asked, jumping back to that subject, "you never know. She might be a big help for you."

"I highly doubt it since it's Cuddy doing the hiring." House said back in a low tone as he watched the lesbian soft core scene take place. He was on a girl on girl kick today for some reason. Well, really, everyday he was on a lesbian kick. What guy wasn't?

"Oh c'mon. Have faith. I bet you she'll end up being a decent girl to work with." Wilson encouraged.

"That's what I'm afraid of." House bellowed. Wilson shot him a confused look.

"Wait, you want her to be difficult?"

"No, I'm afraid Cuddy's hired some fucking anti-drug, innocent, '_I still call my father daddy' _type of girl. Or even worse, a Christian." He grimaced at the thought of some up tight Penecostal shoving the word of God down his throat every minute of his day. He'd probably off himself right there in front of her if that was the case. Wilson couldn't hold back the chuckle that came from him at the way House's face looked and his comment. Sometimes, House could act so goofy.

"God forbid a Christian comes into your life. What if she puts that thing on you the Christian people call a cross? Won't you burn?" Wilson mocked. House raised a brow toward Wilson.

"You don't get enough credit for your wit."

"I know. It's terrible."

"Only real Christian you need to look out for is a Penecostal. The ones with skirts that covers their ankles and they have that weird Cinnabon thing on top of their head? Oh yeah, some weird shit." Wilson almost choked on the half chewed egg roll in his mouth.

"How do you even know what a Penecostal is?" Wilson asked once he swallowed his food.

"Believe it or not, my aunt on my mother's side is one. She made me and my mother go to church with her when I was ten. Everyone dressed the same, and looked the same. It was like stepping into the church located in Stepford. It scared the living hell out of me." House admitted as he took a drink of his beer. Wilson shook his head at House as he took his own beer in his hand.

"Why am I not surprised?"

" 'Cause it's not a surprising event?" House more stated than questioned.

"True. I don't think you have anything to worry about. How many independent twenty-five year old woman do you know that actually know who God is?"

"Not many, but still. It's a haunting thought." House chugged down the rest of his beer.

"I'm sure Cuddy got someone that could handle you, but that you could tolerate."

"You sure about that? She pretty much hates me because I apparently made Cameron go running away screaming and crying. 'Cause I'm such a horrible person."

"You were a complete ass to Cameron. You gave her a hard time that, in returned, wasted Cuddy's precious time with her child. Anyone would be pissed off at you for that. Look, I'm sure Cuddy was at least fare in the picking of this girl. Hell, just be glad she's young. She could've had some old brad watching your every move." Wilson pointed out as he drank down some of his beer.

"That's the only up side. That, and her name." House said.

"What's her name?"

"Roxanne."

"Roxanne? Cue the stripper music." Wilson commented. House actually smiled.

"See, this is why I keep you around," House's once grin turned into a smug smirk as he looked back over to Wilson, "that's the exact same thing I thought of. I've known my fare share of strippers, and hookers named Roxanne."

"Me too. Actually, the stripper at my last bachelor party was named Roxanne." Wilson commented randomly. House smirked.

"You fuck her?"

"No!" Wilson answered way too soon. House's smirk became wider.

"Yes you did! You man-whore, you!" House accused. Wilson sighed.

"I was drunk, and she was there."

"Wait, how were you able to get it up when you were drunk?"

"Well, I wasn't _that_ drunk." Wilson explained. House nodded his head once as he glanced toward the TV screen, then back toward Wilson.

"I see. Come show my cock exactly what she did." House leaned back against the couch, spreading his legs open teasingly. Wilson glanced at House's crotch, then at House's face.

"I swear you are a sixteen year old trapped in a forty-nine year olds body." Wilson rolled his eyes slightly.

"I look good though, don't I? Plus, puberty has already came for me, hence the 8 inch located in my jeans." House waved a hand toward the crotch of his pants. Wilson smirked toward him slightly.

"8 inches, hmm? Interesting."

"Yes, yes I know. Less talking, more fucking." House complained slightly as he sat up. His hand trailed teasingly up Wilson's thigh from his knee. His hand groping around to feel for his own cock. He felt it poking threw his jeans. House shot Wilson an approved glance.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a tent." House's voice became something more seductive. More predatorily. It was that voice that made Wilson weak for him.

"Why don't…you do something about that…then?" Wilson's breath kept hitching as moans seemed to collide in his throat. Itching to be spoken. House's blue eyes turned a shade darker as he gripped Wilson tighter threw his pants, satisfied by the groan that came from the younger man.

"Oh I will, don't you worry." House groaned out himself as his hands went to work on Wilson. This could help him forget about the assistant, about Cuddy being a bitch, about his team. All that mattered was _his _Jimmy and the sounds coming from that perfect mouth of his.

**A/N;** Reviews are definitely love, especially since this is my first House fanfic. I know I deleted this story before, but that was only because I thought I wasn't going to finish it. Now I know I will so yeah, haha.


End file.
